He Found Us!
by Potterchick17
Summary: Summary: Ginny ran from home one day. harry's in a band and found her. Why did Ginny run? Find out here.


He Found Us!

Summary: Ginny ran from home one day. harry's in a band and found her. Why did Ginny run? Find out here.

author's notes: This if my first story. It is actually a assignment for school. If people like it I will make a part 2. and put up some of the other stuff I have done up.- - - Other things to know- - - "talking" 'thinking' triplets thoughs triplets talking to each other

--

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove Park, for it was concert in the park day. The crowd was a fair size. Near the front of the crowd was a new mother. Her name was Ginny. She was sitting with her three kids, Lily, James, and Sirius. Ginny had not seen her family in eleven months because when she found out she was pregnant she ran away. The triplets are now five months old. The host of the concert went on stage and told the crowd, "O.k folks the next band is the hottest thing in Britain since the beatles. Angel Grove give it up for The Lions, Snakes, Badgers and Ravens."

The band walked on stage and the lead singer looked into the crowd. Ginny looked at the band and realized that she knew all of them. One thought went through her head. That was 'OH! MY! LORD!'

The lead singer caught Ginny's eyes, and she started thinking 'OH! NO! Harry's looking right at me and the triplets.'

The lead singer, Harry was thinking 'That's Ginny out there. She's got kids with her. They look too much like me not to be mine.'

While their parents were looking at each other, the triplets, being as magical and powerful as they are, were each thinking a different thing.

Lily was thinking That's my daddy! I hope he sees us.

Well mom should be happy now. is what James was thinking.

Sirius had This is going to be interesting. going through his lead.

After the lead guitarist saw who his leader was looking at, he started thinking 'Those kids are so Gin and Harry's. They have a Fred and George look in their eyes, poor, poor, poor Harry and Ginny.'

The rest of the band was thinking 'This will be interesting.'

"How's everyone doing today?" Harry said to the crowd "This song goes out to the girl I love. She's in the crowd. I love you with all my heart Firefox!"

Insert Cheesy Romance Song Here

--

While he was singing he was looking at the triplets and Ginny, and thinking 'Those kids look so much like Gin and I.'

When the song was over, the band played a few more than went off stage. They started to walk up to Ginny. She began thinking ' He's walking over here! What am I going to do?!' over and over.

Once Harry and the band were up to her Ginny exclaimed "Oh My God what are you guys doing here?"

"We were promoting our band, what did it look like to you Sheweasel?" commented Draco Malfoy the band's drummer.

"Oh shut up Malferret!"

Ginny's brother Ron who was the lead guitarist of the band looked at his little sister and whispered "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny you are so..."

Harry took Ginny in his arms and asked her "Ginny why didn't you tell me? I can tell by their looks that those kids with you are mine. I had a right to know about them."

"Harry I ran because I was scared I thought you only wanted me for my body like all my other boyfriends."

While this was going on the triplets were having a conversation with each other.

JAMES! SIRIUS! I THINK THEY'RE GOING TO GET IT TOGETHER! Lily yelled.

--

Liyl! you don't need to yell. Me and Sirius can hear you just fine. They better get it together. James replied

James she has a reason to yell. I'm excited too. They should get it together, just look at them. Sirius told his brother.

When the kids looked back at their parents, Harry and Ginny was leaning in to kiss.

The band bellowed "OH FINALLY!" While Ron was thinking,

'About time Firefox and Bolt got their act together, but now I think I'm going to puke. Seeing my best friend and little sister make out is turning my stomach.'

Each of the triplets was thinking their own thing.

Oh! That's cute. Not as cute as me, but cute.Lily thought.

james's thoughts were along the lines of EWW! They're making out!

Siruis's thoughts were If we get a new sibling I won't be the youngest anymore. YES!

After two minutes Harry and Ginny were still kissing Lily said to her brothers Jay! Siri! I think we are going to get a new sibling soon.

James yelled at Lily LILS! DON'T SAY THAT!

Sirius was looking around while his other halves were fighting. He spotted his Uncle Ron looking a little green and said I think that Uncle Ron's going to puke.

Sure enough Ron vomited all over his bandmates.

A/N: I'm going to end it here. Remember this is my first story. If I get enough want for it I'll make a part 2.So read and review


End file.
